John DiMaggio
John William DiMaggio (born September 4, 1968) is an American voice actor and beatboxer. He's a native of North Plainfield, New Jersey. He's known for voicing: Bender in Futurama, Dr. Drakken in Disney's Kim Possible and Marcus Fenix in Gears of War. He's also known as: Johnny Dee. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) - Actor Toph (ep57), Actor Uncle (ep57), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013-2015) - Cop (ep12), Galactus (ep22), Wrecker *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - 5th Cow (ep8), Big Wrestler (ep21), Biker (ep16), Biker#1 (ep10), Bionic Janitor (ep43), Bulk Brothers (ep21), Chip (ep32), Construction Chief (ep37), Coach (ep37), Convict (ep49), Donner (ep40), Dr. Filly (ep32), Everett (ep9), Hilly Burford, Horse, Horse on Right (ep18), Jersey Cow#3/Bud, Macho Announcer (ep34), Man (ep28), Man#3B (ep22), News Announcer (ep2), Officer Fred O'Hanlon, Other Girlfriend/Horse (ep21), Other Team QB (ep37), Photographer (ep20), Reporter (ep20), Slavic Guy (ep45), Snake (ep18), Snake Actor (ep28), TV Anchorman (ep10), Tofrooster Announcer (ep34), Vomit Guy (ep21) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Aquaman/'Arthur Curry', Gorilla Grodd, Black Adam (ep36), Black Mask, Captain Boomerang (ep64), Faceless Hunter, Hellgrammite (ep58), King Tut (ep53), Mr. Freeze, Toyman (ep53), Vigilante (ep56), Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Baron (ep44), Vulkanus (ep19) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Computer Voice (ep43), Judge Domstol (ep32), Octogon Vreedle, Ragnarok (ep44), Rath, Vulkanus, Worker (ep29) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Humungousaur, Albedo (Ultimate) Rath (ep77), Armodrillo, Armodrillo 23 (ep69), Atomix, Bubble Helmet, Bubblehead (ep53), Bullfrag, Centur Squaar (ep68), Father (ep12), Fourarms, Humungousaur 23 (ep70), Judge Domstol (ep58), Monster Harangue, Octagon Vreedle, Rath, Rozum (ep56), Tentacle Vendor, Vulkanus (ep64), Whampire, Will Harangue, Zombozo, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Addwaitya, Aggregor, Audience Member (ep9), Carnival Barker (ep36), Colonel (ep1), Colonel Rozum, Conduit, Coronach (ep18), Daigon (the Crack), Faint Voice (ep14), Forever Knight#2 (ep2), Foreverduke838 (ep7), Galapagus, Harangue, Octagon Vreedle, Plumber (ep6), Police Officer (ep32), Rath, Rath Albedo (ep37), Robot (ep8), Robot (ep10), Spellbinder (ep45), Swamps (ep37), TV Reporter (ep2), Trash Monster (ep40), V.O. Announcer (ep37), Volann Commander (ep13), Vulkanus, White NecroFriggian#2 (ep11), Young Four Arms (ep16), Zombozo (ep3), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2005) - Big Brother (ep5), Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Mr. Nadaempa (ep19) *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Gozan (ep32) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Mole King *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - George Stephenson (ep15) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Kilowog (ep9), King Great White (ep34), Long John Silver the 23rd, The Crusher, The Monster (ep23), The Worthless Disgusting Slug (ep24) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Bobo Haha, Architect (ep5), Biruta (ep29), Bug (ep6), D.J. (ep11), Dark Figure (ep39), Dock Worker (ep22), Guard#1 (ep29), Huckster (ep50), Human Evo (ep36), Hunter Cain, Infected#2 (ep2), Jungle Cat, Jungle Cat Evo (ep9), Lunk (ep42), Michael (ep32), Nyquist (ep19), Older Providence Agent (ep13), Payson (ep8), Pete Volkov (ep14), Providence Agent (ep11), Providence Agent (ep40), Providence Soldier#1 (ep40), Providence Tech (ep16), Robo Bobo, Skalamander, Umpire (ep32), Villager (ep16), Vostok (ep54), Waiter (ep3), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Kothak, Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Lunatik (ep4) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Firelord (ep27), Galactus, Hotel Manager (ep15), Null (ep29), Obnoxio (ep29) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - G.I. Jeremy (ep7) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006) - Scavenger (ep3), Wodehouse (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Baash, Beed (ep7), Pirate#2 (ep8), Random Big Guy (ep8), Stormtrooper#4 (ep4) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2007) - Amazon Kevin (ep6), Hippo Kid (ep6), Mr. Cheetah (ep39) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Aide#2 (ep18), Alien Over Pizza (ep20), Announcer (ep9), Armpit Willy, Banana Bot (ep6), Bank Robber (ep3), Beefy Teamster#1 (ep14), Breakfast Burrito, Burgerstein, Captain Sassafras (ep1), Cat Customer (ep11), Cow (ep16), Dad (ep12), Dog Arm (ep7), G.I. Moe (ep9), Globert (ep11), Love Comet (ep1), Martian Emperor (ep17), Planet (ep17), Scientist#3 (ep6), Scottish Dinosaur (ep18), Shragger, Spirit (ep15), Stink Naugahyde (ep19), Tiny Captain (ep8), Waffle Mafia (ep17) *Samurai Jack (2001-2003) - Alien Guard (ep29), Clansman#3 (ep17), Ezekiel Clench (ep29), Pedestrian (ep45), Scottsman, Vender#2 (ep45) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) - Delivery Guy (ep2), Grady Gator (ep2) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Keeko *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2011-2012) - Eitri *The Loud House (2016) - Chunk (ep12), Neighbor (ep12), Trashy (ep12) *The Powerpuff Girls (2004-2005) - Captain Crack McCraigen (ep77), Cop (ep75), Crook (ep75), Man#1 (ep75), Monster (ep75) *Transformers: Prime (2012) - Vogel (ep38) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Chessy Announcer (ep18), Grizzly, S.H.I.E.L.D. Technician#1 (ep35), Wrecker (ep18) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Samson, Ultra-Sphinx, Additional Voices *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - King Shark/'Nanaue' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Tusk *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - The Joker *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Killer Croc/'Waylon Jones' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Deathstroke/'Slade Wilson' *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Amos the Groundskeeper *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Colin Haggart, Volunteer#1 *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Friz, GPS, Miscellaneous Bikers *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Mr. Hyde *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - J.W., Spike *Wonder Woman (2009) - Deimos 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Francesco *Bee Movie (2007) - Bailiff, Janitor *Bolt (2008) - Saul *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Minister of Autumn *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Minister of Autumn *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Beard Papa *Zootopia (2016) - Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) - Rough Cut *DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) - Merc *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - Crocodile, Gorilla *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) - General Grievous (ep20), Sha'a Gi (ep20) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Crowder, Soldier *Pom Poko (2005) - Drunk Man, Ryutaro Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Gorilla Grodd *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Gorvan, Vulkanus *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Octagon Vreedle, Vilgax *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Octagon Vreedle, Rath, Vilgax *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Combot, Four Arms, Non-Combot, Octagon Vreedle *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Bullfrag, Four Arms, Incursean Gas Infantry, Incursean Intercom, Incursean Toad Battler, Watchmaker *Destiny (2014) - Banshee-44, City Civilian *Halo 2: Anniversary (2014) - Brass#1, Sesa Refurmee (Heretic Leader), Additional Voices *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Regnier *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Galactus, J. Jonah Jameson, Mandarin, Rocket Raccoon *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - The Hammer *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Announcer, The King, The Scotsman, The Tree Spirit *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Wash Buckler *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Nico Okarr *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Keeko 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (2014) - Wakka *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Ninja Blade (2009) - Michael Wilson Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (77) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. Category:American Voice Actors